Only For You
by Stephosaur
Summary: Bad Boy Blaine Anderson has been convinced by his boyfriend to stop cutting classes, a surprise awaits for him at school. What does our Kurt Hummel have in store? See warnings inside.


**Only for You**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee. If I did there would be a hell of a lot more Klaine scenes and Blaine wearing leather. **

**Warnings : Sexy times, fluff, swearing, and that's it enjoy! **

Blaine placed his helmet on one of his motorcycle's handle, before running his hands through his hair attempting to tame is wild curls while simultaneously cursing the day his lovely boyfriend had banned him from using hair gel.

_"Honey you look like a greaser." _

_Blaine pouted at the half-empty jar of gel in Kurt's hands. He reached out a hand hoping that the jar that held the solution in controlling his crazy hair would magically come to his aid._

_"But I hate my curls-"_

_"Well I love them. And I know you like it when I tug on them during our make outs so I'm asking you nicely to hand over all your jars of hair gel and throw them out for me please."_

_The adorable pout Kurt was giving him along with those bright colored eyes eventually made Blaine cave in. He sadly gave his hair gel to Kurt and promised to never wear it. Only on days that Kurt had granted acceptable. He made a whipping sound as he saw Kurt throw out his jars. For a bad boy he was easily persuaded in doing just about anything to please his boyfriend. _

"God it's too early to be here," groaned Blaine as he surveyed the campus, noticing a few cars begin to fill the parking lot. The teen slumped on the seat of his motorcycle as he searched for any sign of his boyfriend. The only ones he saw in the seemingly vacant parking lot were his fellow peers all in their huddled little groups. He noticed a particular group by their noisy chatter swarming around a flashy car that he assumed belonged to one of them.

Blaine mockingly thought, 'Ah what a delight the cheerleaders and jocks have a new toy to play with, I wonder who's daddy they had to grovel to in order to get the new car.'

His hazel colored eyes shifted from each clique, rolling his eyes at their looks of disapproval and annoyance.

That's what being the bad boy of McKinley high gets you, not a load of fans but with the ability to get away with the fact that his motorcycle was double parked.

He gave them an obnoxious wave before turning his back on them. He really didn't want to egg on the jocks so early in the morning. Getting into a tussle with a jock , whose fighting ability resembled a hungover gorilla, wasn't really considered a fight in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine dug his hands into the pockets of his black jean, the soft jingle of the chains bringing him out of his thoughts. The small teen impatiently whispered to no one, "Come on babe you said if I came to school today you would give me a surprise.'

The teen's corners of his mouth turned devious as he thought, 'hopefully it involves you in my lap with those gorgeous lips on mine.'

He sighed despondently when he didn't see his boyfriend around, the horny teen shifted around on the seat of his motorcycle, the pressure in his pants would most likely attract more attention than he wanted.

Blaine Anderson usually never came to school so early, he would make his appearance on days he shared fourth period with Kurt Hummel the love his life. They had the same history class and Blaine was all to willing to attend this period. It was both a good and bad thing, Kurt was eager to learn as much as possible while Blaine only wanted to lick the beautiful pale neck in front of him.

He loved those moments where he was able to sneak a quick peck or a gentle bite on Kurt's neck. It was one of the highlights of the class. Hearing those adorable high pitched squeals of surprise or a carefully hidden moan would make the class worth going to.

Damn. He had woken up very horny. Not a good day for tight jeans.

He swung his leg over and leaned against the motorcycle as he squinted at the bright patch of sunlight that was hitting him directly in the eye.

Looking through his tattered backpack, his hand found black aviators and placed them on his face.

Blaine knew he must have looked like a greaser from the 50's, minus the gel (thanks to his boyfriend) but in the words of his lover, he made it work.

"Blaine you're here!"

The leather jacket wearing teen quickly jumped to his boot covered feet, wildly waving his arms at the sight of his boyfriend. Blaine opened his arms invitingly as Kurt threw himself into his embrace.

Blaine laughed as an adorable squeal came from the boy in his arms; he swung him around in his embrace before finally setting him carefully on his Doc Marten covered feet. Blaine stared in quiet awe at the beautiful human being before him. He looked absolutely radiant as he always did, dressed in one of his impeccable and incredibly tight outfits. He could never take his hands off of Kurt whenever they were together. Whenever they were together no one else existed.

Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's slim waist as the taller teen wrapped his arms loosely around the bad boy's neck.

Kurt nuzzled his nose against Blaine's, he grinned happily at the low humming in coming from Blaine as he chased Kurt's lips, attempting to steal a kiss.

The taller teen leaned back taking in his boyfriends smiling face. That bright smile was only reserved for him.

"I'm glad to see you this bright and early honey."

Kurt carefully removed the stylish aviators from his boyfriends face, wanting to see those bright hazel eyes usually filled with mischievous.

Throwing care into the wind, Kurt placed his hands tenderly on the sides of his boyfriend's face, hands feeling the light stubble as he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against those luscious plump lips.

A soft moan slipped from Blaine as his hands trailed up from Kurt's waist to gently hold his lover's arms, bringing him closer to him, inhaling the wonderful aroma of soft lavender and coffee.

Their eyes fluttered opened as they came up for air. Both of the boys stared lustfully at the other's red swollen lips. Kurt blinked slowly as he unconsciously licked his lips, unsurprised at the taste of Blaine's watermelon chap stick along with a taste that was purely Blaine.

Blaine's glazed eyes glanced at those pink lips that he was oh so familiar with, before becoming fully entranced by those eyes. He could never stop staring at those beautiful eyes with swirls of emerald and blue, he never knew the exact color but he was slowly becoming familiar what their color and the emotions that came with them.

They would turn into a dark navy when they had their heated make outs and when Kurt was excited about the newest Vogue issue his eyes would turn into a sky blue, which was why Blaine often called him "Baby Blue " especially when they were cuddled on Kurt's bed with Blaine holding the taller of the close against his chest who practically sat on his lap, while gently leaning his chin on top of Kurt's head. The smaller teen would press soft kisses against the chestnut colored hair as the other teen would excitedly point out a favorite scarf or boots that Blaine would secretly note for himself to later buy as a gift.

But for now those eyes were a wonderful mixture of light blue and green. The color when Kurt was unbelievably happy.

Blaine's hands cradled his lover's face as a precious jewel, using his thumbs to stroke Kurt's slightly flushed cheeks. The smaller of the two smiled lovingly at the bright blush appearing on Kurt's face.

He pressed his forehead against the other boy's before breathing, "You look gorgeous baby, like you always do."

With that he kissed Kurt slowly, sliding his hands down Kurt's ribcage earning a slight giggle as he touched one of his boyfriend's ticklish spots, before slowly entwining his fingers with those of his boyfriend.

Kurt was the one to part the kiss, slowly sucking in a deep breath since it had been taken away by the boy before him.

Breathlessly, Kurt said," You just made my morning Blaine Anderson." He lifted their laced hands, pressing a tender kiss against Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine smiled softly, "And you made my life the moment you walked into it with those pretty eyes and sweet smile."

Kurt ducked his head attempting to hide his smile. He was very self conscious of his small teeth.

The gentle fingers gripping his chin made Kurt glance up into questioning honey colored eyes.

He twisted his lips into a corner, trying to avoid that piercing gaze that had the power of turning him into a puddle of goo or make him feel as that gaze was piercing straight into the core of his soul, not asking but telling him what was wrong so he could fix it.

The tall teen shrugged one of his shoulders, "I don't look good when I smile."

Blaine shook his head, "Who said that to you? Because they should get their eyes checked before I beat them into a pulp."

Kurt playfully pushed him in the chest, his nimble fingers accidentally grazing one of Blaine's t-shirt covered, pierced nipples. Blaine gave a quiet moan before covering the hand resting on his chest with one of his own.

"Don't be scared to smile baby, you look absolutely gorgeous when you do."

Kurt gave him a toothy smile unable to resist the one on Blaine's face.

He gave a high pitched giggle as Blaine circled his waist; Kurt leaned against his boyfriend who was now sitting sideways on the bike.

"That's the smile I was looking for Kurt."

Kurt laughed," You are such a sap."

Blaine sneaked a smacking wet kiss against the corner of Kurt's mouth before smirking.

"But I'm your sap, sweet pea. Only yours."

Kurt looked at him with a hooded stare and was about to lean forward into those wonderful sinfully skilled lips before-

Ring!Ring!Ring!

Blaine's parted lips sought after Kurt's retreating ones, when he opened his wonton eyes to see Kurt sigh and begin to stand up from his half sitting position on Blaine's lap.

Blaine tilted his head back, angry at the sudden cock block and sad that he was reminded of the fact that he was at school. The bad boy thought to himself," At least Kurt is here, nothing is bad when my angel is around."

He pouted adorably as an attempt to get his boyfriend to kiss him one last time before they went to class. Honestly the boy's kisses were his drug and he needed a heavy dose of them.

Kurt laughed lightly as he pressed a swift kiss before running a hand down nonexistent wrinkles on his outfit.

He held out a pale hand," Are you walking me to class or are you ditching Badass? Remember the deal we had yesterday."

Blaine smirked naughtily before taking a hold of the offered hand, their fingers automatically lacing themselves together.

"Of course I remember. But I want _you _to remember that I am only doing this for you, Kurt."

Kurt giggled pulling on his boyfriend's hand urging Blaine to follow him.

As they entered the building, Blaine couldn't stop the scowl from forming on his face whenever he saw their peers look disdainfully at their joined hands.

Honestly what was so "disgusting" or "inappropriate" about holding hands with the person he loved most in the world? It was no one's damn business and he couldn't give a flying fuck about who saw them holding hands or sharing sweet kisses. All that mattered was their love for one another.

If it wasn't for his boyfriend, Blaine would have happily resorted to punching all the losers who dared to even give a tiny glimpse at them with prejudice in their eyes.

'Control your temper, Kurt's here and you don't want to do anything to upset him. Just count to 10.'

Blaine chanted this mantra in his head as he walked down the halls. The hand in his own tightened its hold, quietly asking if he was alright.

Blaine brought the hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle before dropping their joined hands to their original place, slightly swinging them back and forth as they continued waking down the halls.

To his annoyance, the smaller teen noticed the same group of jocks and cheerleaders from the parking lot sneering at them.

'One asshole, two assholes, three assholes...'

By the sixth, Blaine was calmer and finally noticed the tension in his boyfriend's shoulders as they passed by the group of jocks. Blaine didn't like anything that caused any sort of discomfort for his boyfriend.

Making sure Kurt wasn't looking, Blaine quickly flashed them the finger and mouthed a 'screw you'.

The jocks glared at him immediately flinching as Blaine shot them an icy glare of their own. They seemed to get the message as they quickly resorted to rifling through their lockers.

He smirked. 'Good little jocks.'

He parted their joined hands to slide his hand down the small of Kurt's back and into his back pocket. Blaine roughly groped Kurt's tight ass chuckling at the gasp that came from Kurt.

Kurt gulped suddenly feeling the air in the room become hotter and heavier," Someone is particular touchy today."

The smaller of the two laughed," How can I not be touchy with you as my boyfriend?"

They laughed while Kurt opened his locker to get the appropriate books for his first class. He took out his English book before looking into the mirror hung on the door of his locker.

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow, "Where's your history book baby?"

Kurt smirked at his reflection, before turning to face his curious boyfriend.

"Sweetheart we have history tomorrow. I guess all that ditching mixed up your schedule."

It finally clicked; Blaine banged his head against the metal locker.

Of course how could he have forgotten, they had attended history the day before. No wonder Kurt had seemed a little surprised at Blaine easily agreeing to go to school today.

"You tricked me! Unbelievable the love of my life tricked me into going to school. Who does that, honestly?"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's shocked expression, "This is your surprise honey. Blaine as much as I love seeing you in history I want to see you everyday like during the breaks or maybe when we both ask the teacher to be excused to the restroom."

He uttered the last part with the husky voice that made Blaine feel the tightness of his pants become suddenly uncomfortable and any coherent thinking fly out the window.

The usually confident, witty bad boy stuttered, "Oh we-well when y-you say it like that..."

Kurt threw his book back into the locker before taking a fistful of Blaine's shirt collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The taller teen sucked on the plump bottom lip, running a sensual tongue over it before releasing it, enjoying the broken moans coming from his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt gently patted Blaine on the cheek, attempting to ignore the glazed look in those caramel eyes full of lust and want.

His plan had been accomplished and it was all because he had asked the question at the right time. Sure it was a bit devious of him but he had Blaine's best interest at heart. He knew his boyfriend would make something of himself once they were out of this town but Blaine had to graduate first and missing school was not helping.

Blaine was very intelligent; the bad boy often took tests after missing days of classes and managed to pass them with full marks. He was proud of his brainiac of a boyfriend but that didn't stop him from wanting to have lunch dates with Blaine and walking down the halls while holding hands.

And because of this desire of having his boyfriend take full advantage of the school while also wanting them to do couple- like things at school, Kurt had formulated a plan the day before that was meant to persuade his lover into changing his mind about skipping classes.

He smiled fondly, as his mind wondered off to yesterdays events.

************************************************** ***Day Before******************************************** ***********************

The Hummel house was empty which meant Kurt and Blaine had some time to spend together.

Blaine surprised Kurt by picking him up from the ground and proceeding to carry him bridal style up the stairs.

He shivered at the soft kisses Kurt was peppering on his neck; Blaine was using all his self control to focus his attention on climbing the stairs one foot at a time and resisting the urge to push Kurt against the wall and have his wicked ways with the beautiful boy in his arms.

Once they entered Kurt's room, Blaine kicked the door shut with the back of his foot and laid Kurt softly of the bed, his long legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Blaine sprawled himself across the empty side of the bed, resembling a rollie pollie as he curled himself into a ball.

In a muffled voice, Blaine said, "Ugh how do you manage to go five times a week to school without having a mental break down."

Kurt hummed before rolling on his side, smiling softly at the tired expression on Blaine's face.

He began to trail his long fingers over the panes of Blaine's face, running a gentle finger over parted lips before tenderly stroking the slope of Blaine's nose.

Blaine opened one eye slowly; he was on the verge of falling asleep by the soothing sound of Kurt's breathing and the soft touches he felt on his face. He was surprised when it all suddenly stopped.

"Hmm who told you to stop Beautiful?"

Kurt grinned at the term of endearment. "Well I was kind of hoping to talk to you before you fell asleep." The bed creaked softly as Kurt stood up and began unlacing his Doc Martens.

Blaine rubbed his eyes before sitting up in the bed. He smiled at Kurt who was taking off his shoes off before closing his eyes, he felt almost comfortable in the queen sized bed; the only thing that was missing was Kurt lying on top of him. He was often told by the glasz eyed teen that he was the best human pillow.

Kurt crawled higher on top of Blaine trying to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him when two hands groped his backside. Kurt settled his entire body on top of Blaine's firm, muscled one. He sighed contently as he rested his head on top of Blaine's chest.

The arms around him made him feel safe and warm; it was if they were millions of miles away in their own world.

Blaine looked down into the hesitant eyes of his boyfriend.

"What did you want to talk about, babe?"

Kurt moved his arms and folded them beneath his chin before quietly saying," I really loved seeing you at school."

Blaine snorted the sudden exhale of breath jostled Kurt from his comfy spot on his boyfriend's chest. He quickly stopped his laughter when he saw Kurt's frown," I'm not laughing at you honey but you sound as if you never see me at that hellhole."

Kurt sighed," I only see you on days we have class together and I would really like it if i saw your face throughout the day. I miss you."

The teen said the last part quietly. The silence rang through the tastefully decorated room, the sound of sheets rustling and Blaine leaning forward on his elbows had Kurt raise his bowed head. He hoped that he didn't sound like some desperate, clingy boyfriend.

Sensing the millions of thoughts and worries running through his head at warp speed, Blaine took Kurt's hand and gripped it with his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before bringing it to his lips, kissing the first two knuckles of his lover's hand.

Blaine pecked a small kiss on Kurt's forehead as he whispered, "I miss you too Kurt but I always pick you up after school."

The taller teen had a look of exasperation on his smooth face; he sat back on his hunches, bright blue eyes roaming over his boyfriend's body, smiling fondly at the curls falling over Blaine's forehead. That sexy smirk that always managed to distract him.- 'No Hummel focus', he chastised himself, 'you have a mission to accomplish.'

Kurt shook his head, trying to ignore his inner turmoil ," Okay I'm just going to say it, would it kill you to come to school everyday and stay there until the last bell rang?"

Blaine flopped back against the piles of pillows behind him, the bad boy groaned, "Kurt come on baby I hear this enough from my old man and mom, please you know why I hate school. Some teachers care others don't, our peers freaking give each other crap about their physical appearances thus leaving emotional scars that never fade away and to top it off the teachers give you homework after being in school for seven hours. I'm sorry I don't understand the logic in coming home after seven hours of trying to retain everything the teachers covered and write it down in mountain loads of homework."

Kurt rolled his eyes," Are you done with your rant?"

Blaine thought for a moment before pointing out," The food sucks and I don't like the whole alphabetical seating arrangement. It makes me wish my last name was Zanderson to avoid sitting in the front."

Kurt chuckled," Whoa you have had time to think about this question haven't you?"

Blaine nodded, "Kurt you know about my past right, I was bullied and than my parents thought it best for me to be home schooled. Even though my home school teacher was amazing, most of that time I learned how to teach myself and I guess even with me going to school now, I still haven't gotten used to waiting for a teacher to cover material when I can easily read about it in an hour- mmf!"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss to his lips. Once they parted, Kurt's blue eyes searched into the luminous hazel eyes of his boyfriend who had his lips slightly parted.

"Fine I get it you are not only a badass but a smart ass. Blaine I know you're intelligent, you probably have an IQ higher than all the teachers combined but I just want to spent this year knowing my boyfriend is somewhere in the building, waiting for us to have break and spend time together under a tree while we eat my famous sandwiches. I'm sorry for being a silly romantic."

Blaine took a gentle hold of Kurt's face, "It's not silly, its one of the many qualities I find attractive in you."

Their lips met in mid air simply breathing in one another. Feeling as one.

The kiss turned into a wild frenzy of hands attempting to caress soft skin, while their mouths continued to move in harmony with one another. Kurt whimpered as Blaine lightly bit down on his bottom lip and dragged it, running a soothing tongue over the flesh.

A few minutes later, along with dozens of hickey, they were found lying across Kurt's bed with the owner of the bedroom on top of Blaine, rolling his hips slowly against the bad boy's erection.

Clothes were strewn across the room, mostly Blaine's and pillows had been thrown away from the bed to make more room for the teens.

"Oh my God Kurt! Please don't stop moving you don't know how amazing you feel right now!"

Blaine's head landed on the remaining pillow on the bed as he began to enjoy his boyfriend's rocking back and forth on his dick.

Kurt loved seeing his boyfriend look so desperate and begging for him to touch him.

He leaned back slightly wincing at the bruising grip on his hips. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's naked chest before running his blunt fingernails gently down the chiseled body. He bit at his bottom lip at the whines flowing from his boyfriend lips

Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear, "You look so sexy like this baby, wanting me to touch you..."

He ran a hand down to grip Blaine's jean covered hard- on earning a deep throated moan.

"Wanting me to make you come so hard you forget your own name, only my name on your mind while you yell it for me to hear."

His quick nimble fingers pulled the zipper down, the sound making both of the teens shiver in delight.

The soft gasp that came from Blaine as Kurt gripped his cock made the taller teen almost come in his pants but he was able to stop himself.

"Now baby I love seeing you like this, you know I do but you know what else I like?"

Blaine growled at the slow pace Kurt was stroking his cock.

"Having_ me_ switch position and fuck you into this mattress?"

Kurt's lips instantly dried at the unadulterated desire so evident on his lover's was very tempted to say yes but he had to do something first while he had Blaine a withering mess.

"N-no, actually seeing you at that 'hellhole' you so sweetly call our school."

Blaine was about to refuse but Kurt with a flick of his wrist, he forgot what he was going to say.  
Kurt quickly licked his hand before taking a firmer grip on Blaine.

Blaine whimpered, "Babe talking about school while your gorgeous self is on top of me is kind of a mood killer."

Kurt hooded eyes darkened, in a breathy tone he whispered," I don't think your cock has any problem with it."

Blaine hands sprung from their position as they explored the inside of Kurt's unbuttoned shirt enjoying the pale expanse of flawless skin as he trailed his calloused hands up and down Kurt's arched back.

"Blaine I love you and I want you to promise me you will come to school tomorrow. I mean it no ditching, no being late just you and your perky butt in school. I'll have a surprise for you if you do me this little favor."

Kurt whispered the last few words with his lips close to Blaine's parted mouth. He had stopped any attempt of making Blaine feel any sort of relief. Blaine saw the stubborn expression on his boyfriends face. He knew Kurt was capable of torturing him especially with him on top.

But he would not let Kurt manipulate him, even when he desperately wanted the tall teen to touch him.

_Oh God._

Suddenly Kurt's mouth was sucking at a sensitive spot under his jaw.

His eyes shut down at the warm feeling that ran down all the way to his toes. His mouth was shaped in an "o" allowing, desperate whines to be heard throughout the bedroom; he clenched the bed sheets tightly. The sensations were becoming too much, the sparks of pleasure surging throughout his body too intense.

Kurt's low, huskier voice pleasantly startled him from the sensations that were beginning to make his erection painful, and Blaine more desperate for those talented fingers to bring him over the edge.

"I can help you feel so much better baby but all you got to do is one little favor for me. Is that so hard?"

With each last word he bit the abused skin on the bad boy's neck , leaving a vivid red mark on the tan skin.

The pressure was becoming too much and intense. He needed release, he needed to come.

Blaine thought, 'That's it! I will agree to what ever this angel is asking of me. What was he asking again? Oh who cares all that matters are those lips on mine!'

The internal battle ended abruptly as he felt Kurt suddenly move, grazing his jean covered hard on against his own.

His calloused hands cupped the sides of Kurt face as he crashed their lips together.

He grunted, "Fine!"

Gotcha!

With a triumphant smirk on his face, Kurt began to roll his hips harder against Blaine's groin feeling his own pleasure begin to fog his mind.

Kurt gasped harshly as his own arousal was beginning to take over," Fine what darling?"

Those talented long fingers had pushed down his black jeans, and was slowly stroking Blaine's naked hard-on. The bad boy felt there was an unfair advantage at the moment.

He wanted to fix that as soon as possible.

Blaine pulled down Kurt's tight blue skinny jeans along with his silk boxers before pressing Kurt on top of his body, roughly thrusting up against him. The delicious friction had both teens panting heavily and sweating profusely at the sudden rise of the temperature in the room.

He growled, "I mean fine to going to fucking school tomorrow but don't you dare stop Hummel I'm so freaking close!"

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair tugging on the loose curls before whispering against Blaine's parted lips, "That's the answer I was looking for Blaine."

************************************************** ******* PRESENT******************************************* ******************

Blaine proceeded to open his own locker beside Kurt's, "Oh my God Kurt I could be at home happily reading about the French Revolution in my underwear than being here with these idiot teachers who wouldn't give a flying fuck if you randomly broke into song in the middle of their class."

Kurt was still shocked at the fact that Blaine had his locker next to his, the suspicious teen was pretty sure that there had been another student occupying it a few days ago.

Rolling his eyes at Blaine's whining, Kurt insisted, "Come on Blaine you enjoy math which FYI is your next class but most importantly I love you and I appreciate the fact that you are here for me. I will be sure to make it worth your while, later at home."

Kurt winked suggestively at Blaine as he retrieved his book and shut it with a sharp slam.

Blaine stood in the hallway with his mouth open, desperately wanting school to be over even though they had just arrived.

"Babe you're drooling, stop it."

The bad boy grabbed his abused copy of AP calculus and ran to catch up with the boy he loved. Blaine caught up with the taller teen, making sure to hold Kurt's free hand with his own.

"Well Hummel I'll hold you to that but until then, see you at break?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow before smiling, "Yes Blaine I will see you at break."

It sounded strange saying those words. He had seen countless of couples say this to their boyfriend or girlfriend and wondered how sweet it was to have someone you truly loved waiting a whole period to meet you outside.

A wide smile made its way across his face at the thought of him finally being the one to have someone special to meet after class. Whether to rag on a teacher or have sweet kisses while sharing snacks, it made Kurt very happy.

"Whoa gorgeous that's a smile I'll never get tired of seeing. If the reason you smile like that is because I'm here than I will gladly come to school. Again baby only for you."

Blaine offered him a warm smile before giving him a flirty wink, as they continued to make their way together toward Kurt's class, in a comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts that revolved around the person beside them.

He never mentioned it but Blaine for once in his life felt like a normal teenager, walking down the school halls with the person he loved most in the world. Before coming to McKinley, the short teen thought he would be too afraid to even enter a school, never did he think that he would have a crowd of students part like the Red Sea when he arrived or have the chance to hold hands with the boy he loved at school.

Maybe this school thing wouldn't be too bad; if Kurt was there beside him everything in his life was perfect.

**The End!**

Well there you have it folks! Tell me what you think…pretty please? Think of Blaine and Kurt! What would they say!? * gains control of herself* Fave and

** review**** please!**


End file.
